


The first last night

by redheadandslytherin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Melkor needs a hug, Tears, Tragic Love, implied farewells, intimately, mairon needs a hug, pre-chaining of Melkor, slightly OOC but I just adore the idea of the two of them being madly in love, so they hug each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadandslytherin/pseuds/redheadandslytherin
Summary: Before the Enemy comes, Melkor and his beloved Maia share one last night.





	

The night was quiet. Quiet, like the vibrating tension before the storm; quiet like a grave after the leave of the last mourner. Even the everlasting growl of the great furnaces below seemed to have died down, as if even the fire knew of the coming storm. But from the sky, soft, small flakes of snow started falling, covering the ashen, dead ground in white. The rustle of snowflakes was like a scream of thunder for the ears of the Vala standing out on a high balcony of the fortress. He was scouting the horizon, looking for something, anything to signal the arrival of their enemies.

“My Lord?”, came a softly spoken question from the shadows. The Vala did not respond, made no move to even signal that he heard. “Melkor.” The voice was firmer now, but still mindful of the silence surrounding them. The soft sound of footsteps, the rustle of rich velvet, and a hesitant hand on his shoulder. Mairon, his beautiful, fiery, loyal Mairon stood behind him, eyes filled with worry. Melkor turned from the balcony’s cold iron railing, into the warmth radiating from the Maia. Flakes of snow landed on Mairon’s hair and face, only to melt and evaporate into wisps of steam quickly disappearing. “They will come for me. For us. I feel it.”

Mairon did not respond. His eyes flashed with worry again, and he took his master’s hand and drew him into the room, closing the door, shutting out the cold. In here, hidden from prying eyes they were no longer Morgoth and Sauron, enemies of Arda and Aman, but Melkor and Mairon, two lovers exchanging sweet kisses and gentle caresses, uncaring of the world around them. In here, they could pretend that everything will end up just fine.

Melkor raised a hand and lightly brushed the back of his knuckles against the Maia’s face. “I would have you far away from here, would I not know you’d come back.” Mairon smiled sadly and leaned into the touch. “There is no force on Arda that could remove me from your side now.” He reached up and grasped Melkor’s hand in his and pressed a kiss to his palm. His lips were burning hot against the Vala’s chilled skin and he shuddered. Mairon brushed another kiss over the thin skin covering his wrist before linking their fingers together and leaning his forehead against Melkor’s chest.

“Lie down with me”, he whispered into the fabric of his robes. Melkor nodded wordlessly and slowly walked them to the bed of soft furs and luscious fabrics in the far end of the room. When he moved to lay them down, Mairon stopped, head bent down, thumb hesitantly brushing over the Vala’s hand. “Can I… I… I need to touch you. Please… I need to feel you alive.” Melkor gently raised his head with a finger under his chin and pressed a soft kiss on the Maia’s lips. “Anything, anything…”, he smiled. They shared another sweet, languid kiss before they slowly disrobed each other, revelling in every uncovered bit of skin. Finally, they stood naked, pressed close together. Melkor shivered again when Mairon’s hot skin pressed against him, but drew his arms tighter around his lover still.

At last they lay down onto their bed of furs, still close together, hands drawing thoughtless patterns on skin, lips brushing gently. Mairon cried silently, tears rolling down his face, evaporating before Melkor could wipe them away. He kissed the Maia’s reddened eyelids instead, slowly moving to cover him with his body, one hand moving up to cup Mairon’s face.

“You know I would never willingly leave you.” Mairon tried to answer, but his words chocked on a sob, and he desperately lunged up to capture Melkor’s lips in a searing kiss, clutching the Vala to himself with every last bit of strength he had. “Please, please, please…” he whispered as they broke gasping for air, and Melkor smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

They made love slowly, treasuring every slow drag of skin, every shaking breath and low whine, every brush of lips between whispered love confessions. And after, they lay awake till morning came, holding each other close, fingers softly tracing every inch of skin as if to memorize how the other felt. When the horns of the enemy sounded with the first ray of sun, they shared one last, desperate kiss before leaving the room behind.

And as Mairon fled into hiding, biting back bitter tears, he became Sauron once again, determined to rebuild his master’s kingdom for when he came back. He knew he would, he felt it in his very blood, and he would wait, wait for ages if he had to, to be in the arms of his love again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr, same username as here.


End file.
